


Flowers

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet from an Ask Box writing meme.</p><p>Pairing: Finn/Poe<br/>Prompt: "Oh... don't cry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Finn rushes into the small quarters he shares with Poe. It was supposed to be temporary, Poe was determined to find Finn a place he could call his own, but at breakfast this morning, Poe had asked Finn if he wanted it to be more long-term. Being in such close proximity to each other, it hadn’t taken long for them both to realize that they held a mutual attraction.

“Poe!” Finn calls out.

“In the bedroom,” Poe answers.

Finn smiles and heads towards the voice. 

“I got you something!” he says as he enters. 

Poe finishing hanging up his flight suit and turns to Finn who brings out a brilliant bouquet of flowers from behind his back. 

“Because I like you, like, _really_  like you,” Finn adds shyly as he holds them out to Poe. He’d asked around, what you do when you like someone, and most of the guys had recommended flowers. So Finn went out around the base and picked the biggest, brightest ones he could find.

Poe looks at the bouquet and takes it.

Finn watches but it’s not a smile that he sees on Poe’s face. Instead Finn watches in horror as one tear, then another rolls down Poe’s cheeks.

“Oh… don’t cry…” Finn says desperately. “I didn’t mean it… everyone said it’s what you do… I’m sorry… I can lea–”

“No!” Poe finally says, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Finn stops.

“No, I’m sorry.” Poe sinks down to the bed and pats the open space, smiling when Finn sits next to him. He leans his nose into the bouquet and inhales. “Thank you. They’re beautiful. They… they were my mother’s favorite.” 

“We can get her some!” Finn says excitedly, jumping up from the bed.

Poe gives Finn a sad smile. “She’s gone. Died in a skirmish years ago.”

“Oh.” Finn sits back down, suddenly sad for this woman he’s never met.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know. Actually, I really like that you got me them. ” Poe smells them again and smiles. “These flowers only bloom for four days every three years. Did you know that?”

Finn shakes his head. “Just found them growing out by the edge of the landing field.”

Poe smiles at that. “It’s like she’s giving us her blessing,” he eventually adds.

“So I did ok?” Finn asks, still unsure about some of the rules.

Poe nods before leaning in and placing a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth.

“Yes,” he says. “You did good.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
